


"I won't let anyone hurt you, you're safe with me"

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Prompts (Reader Insert) [56]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested on Tumblr:Prompt: Jaskier x female reader + “I won’t let anyone hurt you, you’re safe with me.” please? 💕 Thank you very much!!
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader, Jaskier | Dandelion/You
Series: Prompts (Reader Insert) [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1146902
Kudos: 29





	"I won't let anyone hurt you, you're safe with me"

**Wh** ile Jaskier finished his performance, I went to grab drinks for the both of us. He was pouring his heart out in each song, in every single note, and I wanted to make sure he relaxed and took a break when he was finished. 

The sound of his lute, accompanied by his wonderful voice, filled the tavern. It was the most beautiful music I had ever heard and I didn’t grow tired of it. 

“Are you here alone?” A voice suddenly said close to my ear.

I shrunk over myself when I felt the presence of a man I didn’t know. Avoiding his gaze, I looked at the bar and impatiently waited to be served so I could leave and find a table where I could wait for Jaskier.

“No, I’m actually with the bard” I pointed a thumb over my shoulder.

The man was momentarily distracted by the gesture as he looked over to Jaskier. He had finished singing and was now looking our direction.

My eyes were pleading as they locked with the bard’s. I read the alarm in his eyes, and a nasty looking smirk grew on his lips as he read the situation.

“I’m sure he won’t mind if you have a drink with me, gorgeous” The man insisted, claiming my attention back.

I peered up at him, intimidated by his stature. Normally, I would get rid of annoying men myself. However, he was big and appeared to be somewhat aggresive. I didn’t want to anger him.

The barman finally put the drinks on the counter, but just as I took them and tried to walk away, the man stopped me. He slammed his hand on the bar, and now his arm was in my way, trapping me there with him.

“Sorry, but I’m not interested” I mumbled, remaining calm still. He might be burly, but he hadn’t actually given me reasons to fear him.

“Hey, love” A familiar voice made me sigh in relief, bringing attention to the fact that I was holding my breath. “Did you enjoy my breathtaking performance?”

Heat arrived to my cheeks, and I was most certainly blushing when Jaskier firmly wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed my cheek.

“It was lovely” I smiled at him, though my eyes were speaking silent thanks as they landed on him.

“Great” Jaskier then turned to the man, looking him up and down. Although smaller, the nasty smirk returned to his lips. “If you’ll excuse us, me and my lovely companion are going to enjoy some drinks” 

The man grumbled and walked away. My shoulders finally relaxed with his absence.

“Are you alright?” Jaskier asked, still not letting go of my waist as we walked to a table.

“Yeah… He was making me uncomfortable” My smile became more genuine when I realized his unfriendly scowl had turned into soft fondness as he watched me. “Thank you, Jaskier”

“Oh, you’re welcome” We both sat down, one in front of the other, and Jaskier’s gaze was piercing as he spoke to me. **“I won’t let anyone hurt you, you’re safe with me”**

I bashfully smiled, averting my gaze as I put the drinks over the table. His fingers deliberately grazed mine as he took his mug from my hands. 

“Now tell me!” He cheerfully said, moving the drink to his lips. “Did you truly enjoy my performance? Go ahead, bathe me in compliments, I’m ready”

I chuckled and so did he. My restless heart calmed down at the sight of the loving glint in his eye. Especially knowing he was changing the subject to distract and comfort me.


End file.
